Forwarded
by mystdogs
Summary: ATF. Just a slow day at the office and some bored agents.


Forwarded

It was a slow Wednesday afternoon in the ATF offices of team seven. They hadn't had a new case for weeks and were feeling a bit stir crazy. JD had finished updating all the computers with new software and any other hardware updates he could think of. Looking out around the office he noticed the other guys just as bored looking as himself. He wondered why the powers that be could not just give them something to do. Sighing he turned back to his computer system when her heard the small beep on his computer sound that he had a new email. _Thank God!_ He smiled inwardly as he found something new to focus on for a few minutes.

_To: .gov _

_From: _

_Subject: Fwd: Read Me_

_Thought you could use something to do. Love Casey_

JD snickered as he read through the email before filling it out and sending off to the next person he could think of, Buck.

Buck looked up from the magazine he was reading when he heard his email chime. Seeing the email was from his roommate and a forward he knew it would at least alleviate his boredom for a little while.

_To: .gov_

_From: .gov_

_Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Read Me_

_Can you tell I'm bored! Casey sent this to me, your turn. Here's my answers: _

_Take this test!!! Do not look ahead, at the answers!!_

_1. Do you have curly or straight hair? straight  
2. Which one would you pick…A rose…or a sunflower? sunflower  
3. Which do you like better…. Christmas or Valentine's Day? Christmas  
4. Do you like the color red, blue, or green? blue  
5. Are you tall, med. or short? short  
6. Do you have glasses or not? not  
7. Would you rather go to the movies with your g/f or b/f, or go with your friends? friends  
8. Pick one….Mall or Ride Aid? mall  
9. What is your __Favorite__ Day of the week? Saturday  
10. When is your Birthday? December_

Buck smiled when he read the answers. He cleared off JD's answers and decided to forward his onto Nathan.

Nathan felt like he was going to burst. He knew he should have brought the study forms for his state exam coming up in two months. So when he heard his email beep he thanked whomever gave him something to do with his time.

_To: .gov_

_From: .gov_

_Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Read Me_

_Hey Doc thought you could use with something to do. My answers are on top, JD's is below. Your next, pass it on!_

_1. Do you have curly or straight hair? straight  
2. Which one would you pick…A rose…or a sunflower? rose  
3. Which do you like better…. Christmas or Valentine's Day? Valentine's  
4. Do you like the color red, blue, or green? Blue  
5. Are you tall, med. or short? Tall  
6. Do you have glasses or not? Not  
7. Would you rather go to the movies with your g/f or b/f, or go with your friends? g/f  
8. Pick one….Mall or Ride Aid? Mall  
9. What is your Favorite Day of the week? Friday  
10. When is your Birthday? July_

Nathan grinned as he read through the results for JD and Buck. Finally having something to do he quickly filled in his list and forwarded it on to Josiah.

Josiah grinned when he heard the email inbox ding with the expected forwarded email. He had watched the progression between JD and Buck. Once Nathan joined in he knew he would be next.

_To: .gov_

_From: .gov_

_Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Read Me_

_Hey Josiah, I know you were expecting this next so I didn't want to disappoint you. Have fun! My answers are on top. Buck and JD follow._

_1. Do you have curly or straight hair? curly  
2. Which one would you pick…A rose…or a sunflower? sunflower  
3. Which do you like better…. Christmas or Valentine's Day? Christmas  
4. Do you like the color red, blue, or green? Blue  
5. Are you tall, med. or short? Tall  
6. Do you have glasses or not? Not  
7. Would you rather go to the movies with your g/f or b/f, orgo with your friends? g/f  
8. Pick one….Mall or Ride Aid? Rite Aid  
9. What is your __Favorite__ Day of the week? Monday  
10. When is your Birthday? April_

Josiah smiled when he finished and sent his results onto Vin.

Vin sighed when he got his email. He knew what the other guys were up to and knew he would be on the list soon.

_To: .gov_

_From: .gov_

_Subject Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Read Me_

_1. Do you have curly or straight hair? straight  
2. Which one would you pick…A rose…or a sunflower? rose  
3. Which do you like better…. Christmas or Valentine's Day? Christmas  
4. Do you like the color red, blue, or green? Blue  
5. Are you tall, med. or short? Tall  
6. Do you have glasses or not? Not  
7. Would you rather go to the movies with your g/f or b/f, orgo with your friends? friends  
8. Pick one….Mall or Ride Aid? Rite Aid  
9. What is your __Favorite__ Day of the week? Sunday  
10. When is your Birthday? September_

Vin spent the next few minutes going through the other guys responses before adding his own. With an evil grin he forwarded his message on to Chris.

Chris barely looked up from his paperwork when he heard the email arrive in his inbox. It was a few moments later when he finished filling out the forms that forever seemed to be piled up. Looking over to the email Vin sent him he started reading.

To: .gov

From: .gov

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Read Me

Hey Chris your turn, mine's on top..Vin

_1. Do you have curly or straight hair? curly  
2. Which one would you pick…A rose…or a sunflower? sunflower  
3. Which do you like better…. Christmas or Valentine's Day? Christmas  
4. Do you like the color red, blue, or green? Blue  
5. Are you tall, med. or short? Med  
6. Do you have glasses or not? Not  
7. Would you rather go to the movies with your g/f or b/f, or go with your friends? friends  
8. Pick one….Mall or Ride Aid? Rite Aid  
9. What is your Favorite Day of the week? Friday  
10. When is your Birthday? July_

Smiling he added his own comments and forwarded them onto his wayward undercover agent.

Ezra was enjoying the afternoon quiet, though he would have preferred working on a case. When he heard the chime that announced a new email he internally rolled his eyes. He really hated those silly forwarded emails. He grimaced when he read Chris' note.

_To: .gov_

_From: .gov_

_Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Read Me_

_Ezra fill this thing out and don't you dare delete it. Chris (PS Mine's on top)_

_1. Do you have curly or straight hair? straight  
2. Which one would you pick…A rose…or a sunflower? rose  
3. Which do you like better…. Christmas or Valentine's Day? Valentine's  
4. Do you like the color red, blue, or green? Green  
5. Are you tall, med. or short? Tall  
6. Do you have glasses or not? Not  
7. Would you rather go to the movies with your g/f or b/f, or go with your friends? friends  
8. Pick one….Mall or Ride Aid? Rite Aid  
9. What is your Favorite Day of the week? Friday  
10. When is your Birthday? March_

Ezra finished reading everyone's responses and added his own comments before sending a group forward. He smiled to himself and quickly fled to the break room before the others started to read the response. He could just hear Chris roar his name as he prepared some coffee. He knew the others would be joining him in a moment so didn't wander much farther.

"Ezra what kind of response is this?" Chris asked testily

"Why Mr. Larabee those are my responses." He returned calmly before taking a sip of his fresh coffee.

"How do you figure this for your answers?"

"Simple, shall I read it for you."

"We've read it Ez, don't get it though."

Ezra sighed before he began reciting from memory. "She was cute and playful with long curly hair that smelled of fresh picked roses given on a warm lover's day. I enjoyed her pleasant imagination as we sipped a rich bouquet of red wine from short flumes as we discussed her good future. She was a lot of fun, if not a bit crazy for not liking to read. The movies were passé so we decided to visit the theatre, after all who would give up tickets to see the Phantom of the Opera? Movies are for associates anyhow. The theatre was by the shopping plaza, which was quite busy for a Thursday night in May."

Ezra stared at the others expectantly without any further input. "I do believe I filled out the form to the specifications asked for."

Vin smirked as he finally pieced it together. "So what you're saying Ez is that you have curly hair, you prefer roses to sunflowers, like Valentine's Day, like the color red, are short, don't wear glasses, prefer to go the movies with your friends, like the mall, enjoy Thursday's and your birthday is in May. Right?"

"That is correct Mr. Tanner." He grinned.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" JD asked

"Why Mr. Dunne just look at how I alleviated the boredom that had overcome our offices."

"Well let's see then I cut off the meaning of the answers before we filled them out."

JD pulled out seven sheets of paper with the answers and handed them to everyone.

_1. Curly……….cute and playful Straight……sweet and kind  
2. rose…………good but not a dull imagination sunflower….bright and colorful imagination  
3. Christmas………………..loves getting stuff Valentines Day……….loves giving stuff  
4. blue…….you have a bright future red………bright but not as bright as blue green……not very bright  
5. tall……dull but still fun med…..ordinary but not dull short….fun but ……..loves to __read __none…………hates to read  
7.b/f, g/f…….can make out friends…….cant make out  
8. Mall………….has a __lot__ of friends Ride-Aid……Doesn't have many friends  
9. Mon…loves school or __work__ Tues….Doesn't have a social life Wed…Doesn't have a social life Thur…Doesn't have a social life Fri…Loves to __party __Sat…Loves to party Sun…A church__  
10. Feb. & July……..romantic June & July…….loves to goof Jan. & Sep……..crazy and stupid May & Oct………A joker March & Nov…..playful April & Dec……..Talkative and Sexy _

_Now make a wish about anything_

"Hey wait a minute, Ezra how come your story matches up with the answers when JD just gave them to us?" Buck asked

"Simple Mr. Wilmington, this is the same forwarded email I've received for the third time this week. It doesn't work anyway. I keep wishing that these things would stop coming and then another arrives."


End file.
